Bothered
by scoob2222
Summary: When Garcia gets a secret admirer someone gets jealous. MorganGarcia
1. Chapter 1: Bothered

For aunik

He glared as he entered the tiny computer filled room better known as the home of Quantico's Oracle.

Of course at this point it was hard to see the computers or anything else around all the flowers, teddy bears, and boxes of chocolates that had arrived throughout the day.

"This is ridiculous," he said before he could stop himself.

"What is sweetness?" she asked and spun around to smile at him, "Oh! All the gifts from my i secret admirer /i " she whispered the word and giggled, "Maybe a little extreme, but still sweet."

"Dangerous is more like it."

Her brow crinckled, "Sweetie, they're just flowers, expensive flowers, but just flowers."

"Flowers and chocolates and bears that could have bugs in them, someone could be trying to gain access to your computers, did you even think of that?"

"Gosh, no, I didn't," she stuck her tongue out at him, "After what happened last time I've tripled my security….and," she said when he tried to interrupt her, "When these arrived they were all scanned. There is nothing in them. When I go home tonight, they come with me, so there's really no need to worry. Or is there some other reason you're bothered by them?" The question was almost a dare, with just a touch of hope on the end.

"No, I'm sure you were careful. Sorry."

Her face fell just slightly before she could stop it, then she plastered on a huge smile, "No worries, darling. So did you need something, or did you just come down to grace me with your gorgeousness?"

He smiled for the first time since he'd entered the room, "Just wanted to check on you."

"Well, thanks, sugar, but as you can see I'm fine."

"Okay," he said, "I better," he gestured toward the door and she nodded. He left and she shook her head slightly in irritation, turning back to her computers. She swung back a second later when she heard his voice.

"What if I was bothered?"'

"What?"

"What if I was bothered by you getting all of this? By you having a secret admirer, and not in the worried about you way?"

She was struck silent, possibly for the first time in her life, and took several deep breaths before she said, "Well, I'm not sure you really have the right to be bothered."

He nodded and then leaned down and gently kissed her, his lips pressed against hers until her own opened on a gasp. He slid his tongue inside her mouth and deepened the kiss for one long moment before he pulled back.

"So, do I have a right to be bothered now?" he asked.

She was dazed as she looked up at him, "It's a…..good start." She managed to smirk at him, "You can be a little bothered." He smiled at her, a smile that made his eyes light up.

"Well, I'll have to keep working on it," he said s and once again captured her still smirking lips with his.

If she ever found out who her secret admirer was she was going to send i him /i flowers. Huge giant bouquets of flowers.

Then she'd tell him she was totally and completely taken.


	2. Chapter 2: My Girl

"Hey babycakes," she said smiling at him, glad to see his face through the camera even if he was miles away on the case, "What do you need?"

"Just you, mama, just you."

"Did you solve the case and I didn't hear about it?" her forehead creased in confusion.

"No, but we've hit a dead end and everyone here is exhausted. The station here is extremely understaffed so Hotch ordered us to head in for the night. We'll all be back at it bright and early tomorrow."

"But you can't sleep?" she questioned already knowing the answer.

"No, and since I know my best girl is also an insomniac I thought I would catch a few minutes alone with you."

She smiled widely, "Your girl has no problem with that."

"I didn't think she would." He stopped when he noticed something next to Garcia's shoulder, "What is that?"

"What is what?"

"That thing next to you?"

She looked to the side and then turned back. He could see her face turn pink, "Oh, that's ah, a giant teddy bear."

"What? I thought you told them not to let any deliveries through from anyone who wouldn't identify themselves."

"Well," she stopped, "See, the thing is, he kind of identified himself. He's an agent, he works her at Quantico and his name is Jake Finnegan. He came down earlier with the bear. He wanted to apologize if he'd overwhelmed me or scared me. And then he uh," she couched, "Asked me out to dinner."

Morgan, concerned by her evasiveness pushed, "Garcia, what did you tell him?"

"Well," her hands whipped past the screen as she gestured wildly, "I wanted to tell him I was unavaliable because his gifts made you jealous and you finally made a move on me."

"So why didn't you?"

"Because before you left you specifically told me not to tell anyone about us until the case was over and you could talk to Agent Hotchner. You said not even JJ. So, I told him that inter office dating wasn't appropriate."

"Well why didn't you just say so?" he groaned, "You're making me think you actually said yes."

Garcia gave a low laugh, "Well, that's not the end of the story."

"Penelope…" her named was a warning, a sexy warning.

She sighed, "Did I mention I really like the way you say my name?"

He smiled widely at her, "I'm glad, Penelope, now don't try and chance the subject."

"Okay, fine, after I told him it would be inappropriate for us to date he went and talked to his supervisor and he said it was fine. He just left a message on my cell telling me he'd pick me up at 8 tomorrow night."

"Give me the guy's number."

"NO! No way, Derek, this isn't his fault."

"Maybe not, but that doesn't mean I want you going on a date with him. I haven't even taken you on a date yet, I'm sure as hell not letting some candy bear toting freak beat me to it."

"You're going to take me on a date?" she asked.

"Baby girl the second I get back. Right after I get the rest of that kiss."

Blushing again she looked down, "I suppose I could call him back and tell him I need to be on call until the case is over."

"And I'll tell Hotch on the plane on the way home."

"And then…."

"And then its date time—you and me, not you and anyone else."

"That is exactly what your girl likes to hear."

Laughing the two continued talking, basking in the pleasure of each other's company well into the morning.


	3. Chapter 3: Possessive

Derek didn't know what he'd expected when he walked into Garcia's inner sanctum minutes after returning to Quantico, but he certainly hadn't expected to find another guy there.

And he definitely hadn't expected it to be a tall FBI agent holding a bouquet of flowers in his hands. Jealousy and rage clouded hid mind for a moment, but then, as he did in his job, he took a look at the scene. Saw that Garcia had subtly pushed back from the man, her chair facing her computers, so only her head was turned towards him. She hadn't taken the flowers and she was definitely not smiling at the man.

"Garcia," he said, calling her by her last name even though part of him wanted to call her baby girl or goddess, or even just Penelope, but better to keep it professional for the moment, "Seems I interrupted you."

She shook her head quickly and her eyes widened, "No, no, this was….this is Jake Finnegan, he's an agent."

Jake put out a hand, "You must be Derek Morgan. I heard you caught a pretty crazy killer today."

"Yeah," he quickly shifted away from work, "So you're the guy that's been sending Garcia a little bit much, don't ya think?"

Jake turned towards him completely now, and out of the corner he could see Pen tense up.

"I don't think so. Penelope is an amazing woman. She deserves nothing but the best. In fact," he turned back towards her, "I was just trying to convince her to come out with me tonight. She's worried about work, but….I wouldn't let a little thing like that get in our way."

He must have looked as angry as he felt because Penelope, and Derek wanted to smack Jake for even using her name like they were friends, jumped up and into to the conversation, "But…I….I was just explaining to Jake, that, although he was sweet," she nodded at the man, "Very sweet, I'm actually involved with someone."

"You are?" Jake asked.

Derek nodded his head and said, "She is." He quickly saw realization come over the man's face.

"Well, then I'll be going. Nice to see you again Penelope, glad you liked the flowers. Call me if you ever find yourself," he glanced at Derek, "Free." He smiled once more and left.

Derek continued to stare him down as he went. The he felt Penelope's hand on his arm.

"Derek, I know you must be upset, but if you just mpffff," her next words were stopped when he kissed her, not holding anything back as he thoroughly explored her mouth with his tongue.

He finally pulled back, nipping at her bottom lip as he went, "So baby girl, how bout that date?"

She smiled, "How 'bout it?"


End file.
